my first love
by tina the fat lard
Summary: what happens when you finally get the love of your life and it turns out you going to be stepbrothers,well this is what happensto caylie in the forbidden love


Beep, beep, beep, beep. The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. Great the first day of ninth grade and I have to get through it alone until my best friend Alyssa comes from Florida back to

Los Angeles and I wasn't ready to face high school, well at least not alone.

"Caylie are you up yet sweetheart?" maybe I can convince my mom to let me stay home until Alyssa comes back that way I won't have to die for a week.

I made my way to the bathroom half asleep, crashing into the wall. I think the crashing of my arm against the wall would let her know I was awake, it made a horrible noise.

"Yeah mom I'm up but I don't feel so good", ugh I hardly think she bought it. Today was a warm day the sun was already out and I was ready to let go of summer, I hated summer, it was hot, sticky, and just plain hot. "oh come on Caylie high school isn't that bad and a week without Alyssa won't hurt you she'll be back before you know it, now get ready and come down for breakfast I made your favorite".

I got ready like she said I put on an oversized shirt and sweatshirt, oversized jeans, my sneakers and I put my hair in a ponytail. I hate showing my body I'm to painfully shy.

As I walked down the stairs I could already smell the pancakes and eggs. She was right they were my favorite; my dad and I would make them every Saturday before he left us for some other women, you know sometimes I really hate him for that but I guess he didn't loves that much.

As I tried to get that thought out of my head I made my way through the kitchen. On the table there was a plate full of food, syrup, and orange juice. It made me kind of sad to see that because it brought back to many memories. But my mom seemed to move on, recently she was

dating online with this guy that was supposed to live here but you know those websites people lie. My dad left three years ago and she found this guy about a year ago they haven't even meet, all I know about him is that he has a son that's my age.

As I ate I was trying to convince my mom to let me stay and it was going nowhere

"Mom why can't I just stay here I mean I don't need---"she didn't even let me finish my sentence when she interrupted "listen you're going to school and that's final no what's, if's or buts' about it" ugh I hated when she interrupted like that without letting me finish.

I ate really slowly almost like trying to slow down time but it didn't work I wasn't even half way done when she rushed me out the door telling me I was going to be late but I think she was just exaggerating.

My mom drove faster than usual. I wondered why she was in such a rush I mean It's just high –school.

When she dropped me of I looked around like an idiot trying to see if I could recognize anyone I knew but I really didn't have friends so I just kept walking. Actually if it wasn't for Alyssa I would be a loner. I hated socializing with people. I would never go up to someone and say hi or even ask someone for a pencil unless I knew them or they offered me one but that never happened no one ever looked at me twice.

I kept walking up the hall way until I found my locker. There was a girl on the left of my locker and she looked worse than me. She looked like she was about to pee her pants or throw up.

On the right there was nobody there I was kind of glad, the less people around me the better.

I opened my locker and found books inside. Did I get the wrong locker? I took out the paper that had my schedule and locker number it said:

1. History

2. Algebra 2

3. Homeroom

4. P.e

5. Lunch

6. English

7. Science

Locker number: 26b, Combo: 52695

I looked up to see if it was the right one and it was, maybe they put the books in for me?

"Excuse me, hi I'm Caylie has anyone been here before?" wow did I just ask that, maybe I don't feel intimidated because she looked worse than I did. "um hi my name is rose and um yeah I did see a boy putting books in the locker before I got to mine I was kind of scared that he was going to be my neighbor until you came", a boy ? Why would they make me share a locker with a boy? I don't know but I'm not brave enough to say anything hopefully the boy does.

"ok thank you see you around", I think she calmed down a little after I said that because she smiled like if she just realized she was going to live.

As I made my way to English trying to avoid everyone, I just had to trip over my shoe and fall on a boy; it all happened so fast, how embarrassing I don't think this could get any worse. At least there was really no one around and no one seemed to have noticed. Wait the boy that caught me seems familiar.

Oh no! I just fell on Mark Williams the most avoided boy in all time. He wasn't avoided because he smelled or because he was ugly he was actually pretty good looking he was avoided because he was I don't know maybe a little too cool for everyone. He had that bad boy slash skater dude image but still managed to get good grades but he was a loner like me except everyone knew who he was.

I would take getting laughed at a million times than having to interact with mark.

"um thanks I'm so sorry I didn't mean to "I think a tomato would look pale compared to how I felt my face looked, and I think he noticed because he smiled a little "it's cool you should be more careful next time" he helped me pick my books up and then left. I never really realized how cute he was until his face was so close to mine when I landed on him.

I was late to history and all eyes were on me but I didn't care I was kind of in shock that I actually talked to mark well I actually fell on mark. I guess I had a crush on him but never really knew. He's been to all my schools. I've known who he was since the fifth grade even back then he was a loner.

First period was boring. The teacher introduced herself and she spent most of the period talking about what she was going to teach us this year but I really didn't hear I was still spaced out about the incident. After that the period flew by.

After the period ended I went to my locker. On the way there I was trying to convince myself that this day could not get worse, but boy was I wrong.

I was about ten feet away from my locker when I stopped in shock. There standing in front of my locker stuffing books inside of it was the last person on earth I thought I would have to share a locker with but there he was Mark Williams and I had to go up to him.

Oh no I think I'm going to barf. Ok, ok control yourself just walk up and say hi, I can do this come on Caylie don't be chicken you have to get over your shyness. As I walked to my locker he didn't even look at me.

"Um hi I think were sharing lockers?" he looked down at me in shock, and I felt my face get red again.

"So you're the person they put me with, hi I'm Mark Williams your Caylie Harts right?", wow he was cute and he knew my name wow I didn't think anyone knew my name and I get to share a locker with him. "Yeah I'm Caylie so I guess we have to share do you know why?" I think I sounded more excited

then I should have but this is the first person I've had a conversation with since I talked to rose. "no I don't know why I guess they didn't have room, so yeah ill put my books on top and you at the bottom is

that cool?" of course it is, I never really talked to my crushes before I actually try to avoid them and like

them from a distance but I guess this isn't the case. "Um yeah that's cool "where is this bravery coming from usually I would just wait until he left and then go to the locker that way we would never see each

other. "Ok then see you around Caylie "he smiled a brilliant smile and then left. I was still in shock that I actually talked to him and he said 'see you around 'so that means we will defiantly see each other again.

Nothing felt more exciting the rest of the day except when we got to the lockers. I would wait until he

finished putting his books in and then he would leave then it was my turn. We didn't talk much but I loved to see his face what a great first day of school, well sort of.


End file.
